World 9-6 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 9-6 is a level found in World 9 in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii and is the sixth secret level. It is unlocked after collecting all the star coins in World 6. This level is a lava level, where platforms emerge and descend into the lava. The only enemies in the entire level are Flame Chomps, which can make the level a bit more difficult. Overview This level is a lava level with various Lava Geysers and Flame Chomps. Towards the beginning, Mario must jump over various rock pillars while avoiding the lava geysers. Later there will be moving platforms, some that even dip into the lava, making timing crucial. Towards the end, there are more of these platforms, this time moving in more intricate paths. Walkthrough Run right and jump to the first platform. Jump to the second when it isn't in the lava and then jump to the ledge with the ? Block. Hit it for a Fire Flower. Jump past the Lava Geyser to the next platform and then jump over another Geyser to some Blocks. Hit the Brick Block at the top for a 1-Up Mushroom. Jump from here to the platform on a circular rail. Jump again to the lower one and then into the alcove just to the right. Jump up through the red ledges for Star Coin #1. Make your way across the small platforms that shoot up from the lava and don't get caught too low. Jump the Geyser to the safe platform and hit the ? Blocks for a Fire Flower. Jump to the next small platform and use the two moving platforms to reach a P-Switch up above. Jump around grabbing the Coins but don't just go crazy. Make sure you time your jumps so you don't end up in the lava below. Afterward, jump to the small platform and then to the next ledge past a Geyser. Defeat the Fire Chomp while you wait for the Geyser here to drop and then hit the ? Blocks for another Fire Flower. Jump across the next platforms until you reach Star Coin #2. Let the Geyser left of it drop and then slide down the wall. Wall jump back up and grab it on the way. The Fire Chomp will come back again, so kill it. Jump to a platform just above the lava and wall jump up to the Red Ring. Grab it and the seven Red Coins on your way down and race across the Donut Lifts. Triple jump up to the eighth and claim your prize on the safe ground. Hit the ? Blocks here for a Fire Flower. Jump to the next platform as it comes up on the left side and jump to the safe ledge on the other side of it. There will be a platform jumping through the lava and then move back over the top. Jump to it as it comes up from the lava on the left and jump as it hits the lava so you catch it again when it returns up the rail. Do the same thing again then jump the Geyser to a safe platform. Use the small platform behind the Geyser here to reach the small cave with Star Coin #3, then jump to it again and jump to the red pipe above. Jump across the moving platforms and then leap to the Finish Flag. Enemies Star Coins *'Star Coin 1': *'Star Coin 2': *'Star Coin 3': Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Fire-themed